Lindolf Elton
Lindolf Elton is a paladin and Sovereign Knight of the Golden Eagle, having once served in many holy institutions throughout his lifetime. These institutions and orders include The Holy Order of the Northshire Clerics, The Order of the Silver Hand, The Scarlet Crusade, The Argent Crusade, and now currently the Sovereign Order. Early Life In year 572, according to the King’s Calendar, Lindolf was born in Northshire Valley. His parent’s names were Bermon and Allison Elton. His parents were both peasants in the valley, tasked with picking grapes for their pay. Lindolf spent part of his childhood working alongside his parents in the vineyards, but his parents had different plans for young Lindolf. His parents sent him to the Abbey to be taught the ways of the Light, and eventually become ordained into priesthood. Lindolf was a loyal student to Saint Alonsus Faol, in the coming years he would be destined to serve as a monk to the Abbey. During the first Orc invasion of Azeroth, Lindolf was in his early twenties. The young priest’s training still continued throughout most of the war, until the invaders reached the capital. Both of Lindolf’s parents were slaughtered during the invasion and destruction of the Northshire Abbey. Archbishop Alonsus Faol lead his flock of priests, paladins and civilians to the Kingdom of Lordaeron alongside Anduin Lothar. The Second War Upon arriving on the shores of Lordaeron, Lindolf lived with the other refugees in Southshore for a time, rebuilding their homes.The young priest made a decision that he would never see this kind of atrocity happen ever again, so he decided to train in martial combat. Lindolf joined as an aspirant to the Order of the Silver Hand, training in the City of Stratholme. Lindolf was now a squire, following the Silver Hand Knights into the Second War. Lindolf was present during the Assault on Blackrock Spire, fighting alongside fellow paladins and soldiers. The events of the Second War taught Lindolf much in the ways of the Light and in his skills in combat. After the war ended, Lindolf returned to the kingdom of Lordaeron to continue his training. During his time after he came back home, Lindolf found a girl by the name of Isabelle Remington. They would later get married and move into a home together, located in the city of Stratholme. Lindolf would eventually become knighted in year 615, directly prior to the events of the Third War. The Third War and the Fall of Lordaeron He would then be addressed as Sir Lindolf Elton, knight of the Silver Hand. Lindolf served the Alliance of Lordaeron with honor and valor during the Third War, becoming more and more adept in his ways. Upon hearing about the culling of Stratholme, Sir Elton was vengeful of Arthas and the Cult of the Damned. However, he would remain true to what was left of the organized Silver Hand. After the fall of Lordaeron and the birth of the Scarlet Crusade, Lindolf was one of the first to join. Many of his brothers from the Order of the Silver Hand did the same. Sir Elton would obey the command of Highlord Alexandros Mograine, the Ashbringer, until his ultimate downfall. Lindolf still followed the Scarlet Crusade even after the death of Alexandros Mograine, fighting valiantly against the Undead Scourge of Lordaeron. The Argent Crusade After the fall of Tyr’s Hand and New Avalon, Sir Elton joined Tirion Fordring and his Argent Crusade along with many others from the Scarlet Crusade. Lindolf helped bring the fight to Northrend, to bring justice to the Lich King. He stormed the citadel with his fellow crusaders, but was not present during the final battle against the Lich King at the Frozen Throne. After the conflict in Northrend concluded, Lindolf returned to the region of Lordaeron and continued the fight alongside the Argent Crusade in Hearthglen. Some time later, Lindolf would decide to join the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle after hearing of the great deeds they’ve done in lands far and wide. Leaving the Argent Crusade, forfeiting all ties with them, he ventured south to the Kingdom of Stormwind to meet with the order’s Grand Master, Clothair Ravenot. The Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle Lindolf would be required to undergo trials to prove himself. One trial most in particularly would without a doubt test any man’s tenacity, courage and overall spirit in mind and body. The order would venture to Blackrock Spire for a very special mission. The main objective of this mission was to retrieve a rare ore heard to be kept deep within the mountain, and would eventually be used to forge weapons for those knighted within the order. To venture inside Blackrock Mountain clad in black plates would certainly try one’s tenacity. Lord Ravenot instructed Lindolf to lead the group through the mountain; testing his leadership. The group had encountered Orcs from the Blackrock Clan remaining inside the mountain which would prove to be a greater challenge. Lindolf was able to show off his battle prowess by thwarting the Orc’s attacks, being the seasoned knight that he appeared to be. This was enough for Lord Ravenot to accept Lindolf fully into the order, as Lindolf had passed the trials laid before him with flying colors. Lindolf was knighted later upon return from the order’s quest from retrieving the rare metals. He would take on the title of “The Tenacious” by his peers. And upon knighthood, Lindolf would be granted a weapon to be forged for him as a badge of his new mantle. A greatsword was forged for the knight; it would be strong and stunningly brilliant as the metal met with the light. He would name this blade “Absolution”. The Return of the Burning Legion Tragedy struck the realm once more as the Burning Legion had returned to Azeroth. Castle Eaglehold, where the Sovereign Order was based from was assaulted by the Legion. The knights of the Sovereign Order were near defenseless and could not protect the castle from its demise. Knights were slaughtered and the castle burned in felfire. Lindolf, along with any form of survivor from the assault were separated from eachother, unknowing of the fates of their comrades. Lindolf fled; assuming the worst. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Stormwindian Category:Sovereign Order